El Cerezo
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Ella, una mujer de ciudad, quien debe sacar de la quiebra al negocio de la familia, donde se enterará sobre la hacienda familiar. Él es el capataz del lugar y el Rey de Cañuelas, un mujeriego y arrogante hombre. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella llegue allí y sus mundos choquen? ¿Serán capaces de dejar el orgullo de lado y trabajar en equipo por la hacienda?/SasuSaku/
1. Chapter 1

_Hola les traigo un Fanfic nuevo...Se llama El Cerezo, para que quede claro la idea esta basada en la teleovela "La Tormenta", una que he visto cada vez que la colocan en Chilevisión (Chile), es un historia, según yo, bonita,aunque claramente no será igual, puede que muchas cosas coincidan, pero otros serán distintos. Ojalá les guste (:_

* * *

**El Cerezo **

**.**

**.**

**La Hacienda Familiar. **

**.**

En un pueblo cerca de Sevilla, llamado el Cañuelo se encontraban los habitantes de este observando un rodeo realizado por algunos hombres de la comunidad, dentro de estos estaba él, el más codiciado por las mujeres del pueblo, un pelinegro de ojos ónix y cabello negro con destellos azulados. Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre de no más de 28 años de edad.

.

En uno de los sectores de observación se encontraban las putas del pueblo, dentro, de la cual estaba la fiel amiga del potro de Cañuelo, Ino. Esta miraba a su amigo, y es que, realmente era solo su confidente, nada más y nada menos. Pronto se voltio para observar quienes estaban allí, entonces la vio correr… Kohana Nakamura, una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes muy claros

Tsk, miren quien viene allí, nada menos que Kohana Nakamura- dijo Ino mirándole

Yo creo que se le ha escapado a la madre- dijo una mujer pelirroja, Tayuya.

Las cuatro chicas rieron, entonces una de ellas hablo- Yo creo que le empezaron a gustar, al fin, los hombres- hablo Mei mirando a la chica quien sonreía al ver a Sasuke.

Es cosa de ver como mira a Sasuke Uchiha- hablo Rin

Pero él, es demasiado para ella- dijo Tayuya mirando al potro de Cañuela

Hn, pero ustedes saben que Sasuke no respeta a las mujeres- dijo Ino bufando

Lo sé- dijo Mei- si ya me ha tratado de quitar la ropa- dijo la castaña con toques rojizos, las otras rieron

Yo creo que tu solita te la has sacado- dijo Rin

Las mujeres rieron.

.

.

(En la ciudad)

Se veía llegar un Mercedes Benz f700 de color negro, mientras muchos reporteros esperaban la llegada de una ojijade de pelo rosa, hija de uno de los mas grandes empresarios de Sevilla, España.

Al bajarse los reporteros se acercaron a la muchacha de unos 26 años, llevaba una falda negra hasta un poco mas abajo del muslo, unos zapatos de tacón del tono, arriba llevaba una chaquetita al igual que su falda, estaba levemente maquillada y muy bien peinada.

Señorita Haruno ¿es cierto que la compañía de su padre esta al borde de la quiebra? – pregunto una mujer

¿Para eso estudio periodismo?- desafío la muchacha de manera fría- no hable idioteces- dijo entrando al holding del edificio dejando a los reporteros afuera.

.

Al estar en su oficina la ojijade se acercó al ventanal, bajando la mirada, realmente la compañía se estaba viniendo abajo y sentía que en cualquier momento le fallaba a su padre

Todos ya lo saben- susurro- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sai?- pregunto

El pelinegro que allí se encontraba le miro, él era su mano derecha, su amigo, su confidente, un pelinegro de ojos negros y piel blanca.

No te preocupes Saku- hablo – Don Haruto ha querido ser leal a los empresarios y ellos lo han traicionado- dijo mirando a la ojijade

Nunca más alguien me impondrá nada- dijo mirándole- nadie, ni si quiera mi padre.

.

La Haruno se dirigió a una reunión con los empresarios, al llegar allí no dudo en mirarles con reproche, con total confianza pidió la renuncia de todos, al fin, al fin hacia lo que debía, de pronto, la secretaria le mando a llamar su padre la buscaba.

Al llegar a su oficina le miro, estaba con un ataque

¡Papá!- grito al verle- ¿Qué te sucede papá?- dijo desesperada para mirar a la secretaria- ¡llama a la ambulancia ya!- grito y la mujer salió corriendo

Hija…-hablo apenas Haruto- El Cerezo, cuídalo, no lo dejes quitar, óyeme estamos en la quiebra- dijo a duras penas- no dejes que te quiten la hacienda- susurraba- era de tu madre

La pelirrosa lo miraba con preocupación.

.

.

La pelirrosa estaba con Sai hablando, la ambulancia se había llevado a su padre a la clínica.

Mi padre me ha hablado de una hacienda- dijo- ¿Qué hacienda es esa? ¿Por qué jamás me entere de eso?

¿Te hablo del Cerezo?- pregunto el ojinegro

Si, y me hizo prometer que yo me haría cargo de ella- hablo- ¿Qué es El Cerezo?- pregunto sin comprender nada

.

.

(Cañuela)

Estaba un pelirrojo mirando como premiaban a Sasuke Uchiha, por ser el mejor del rodeo, cuando vio encaminar a una mujer de pelos rojizos y ojos color miel, era su madre.

¿Qué haces aquí, madre?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Sasori- no pensé que te gustaban estas cosas

Haruto Haruno esta en quiebra- hablo con una leve sonrisa- y sé que esta muy grave en Sevilla- hablo

¿Quién lo diría? Haruno muriéndose- dijo con un toque de maldad en sus ojos

La hacienda pasaría a manos de su hija, una niñata de la capital- hablo la mujer- seguro la venderá al estar en quiebra- Sasori le miro- esa hacienda será nuestra

Sí, pero el imbécil de Uchiha no debe enterarse, al ser el capataz seguro tratara de defenderla- hablo Sasori- y cuando esa hacienda sea nuestra, será el primero en estar en la calle- dijo con una sonrisa

.

.

(Sevilla)

¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto mirando al pelinegro

Según lo que sé es el capataz de la hacienda- hablo- pero Sakura, yo no puedo darte mayor información, al menos que tu padre me lo pida

Por favor, mi mismo padre me lo ha dicho, no estoy para juegos Sai- dijo seriamente

Lo mejor sería venderla- hablo él

¿Qué dices?- pregunto- no lo haré Sai, por algo mi padre me lo ha pedido

Entonces- hablo él- deberás esperar a que sea él quien te hable de El Cerezo y de Sasuke Uchiha

La ojijade le observo seria.

¿Qué se escondía tras esto?

(Sevilla)

Se encontraba el ojinegro acariciando a su caballo negro, su fiel acompañante- Muy bien hecho Sharingan- hablo con un media sonrisa

A lo lejos le miraba la pequeña Kohana Nakamura, quien dudaba de acercarse o no, pues su madre podría verle, sin más que pensar comenzó a caminar, mas no llego muy lejos

¡Kohana!- llamo su madre, una pelinegra llamada Kurenai

A lo lejos el Uchiha se giro y observo a la pelicastaña y a su madre.

Mamá- dijo la muchacha mirándole

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, la muchacha bajo la vista mordiéndose el labio

Yo, madre yo solo vine a ver el rodeo- pronuncio

No mientas- dijo tajantemente- he visto como miraste a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo- has venido a insinuarte- hablo- ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que ninguna de mis hijas se deben relacionar con hombres del pueblo?- pregunto molesta

Madre, yo ya no soy una niña- hablo mirándole- se perfectamente como son los hombres

…. ¡Plaf! … se escucho resonar, la muchacha se toco la mejilla

Tu no sabes nada de los hombres- dijo frunciendo el ceño- no me vengas con cuentos, ahora ¡te vas a casa!- grito

Lo hare- susurro- pero por mi cuenta- hecho a correr sin antes mirar al azabache quien aun miraba la escena.

.

A lo lejos el moreno les miraba, cuando se fueron miro a su fiel compañero- te lo dije, le gustan los campeones, pero su madre no le deja- susurro

A lo lejos se acercaban unos hombres, casi de la misma edad que él, amigos del triunfador

Eh Sasuke- hablo uno- tómese algo para celebrar- pasándole una botella de Ron

Claro pues- dijo tomando de la botella con una media sonrisa

Te cambio a Sharingan por unas yeguas- hablo otro con una sonrisa

Ya tengo muchas- respondió el Uchiha

Yo te hablo de las de dos patas- dijo burlesco otro

¿Y de que crees que hablo?- sonrió de forma ladilla, mientras los otros reían

¡Vamos a celebrar!- gritaron tomando al Uchiha en brazos- ¡Por Sasuke Uchiha!- gritaron

.

(Sevilla)

Me gustaría hablar con él- dijo la ojijade- ¿Qué más sabes?

Es el Ahijado de Haruto- dijo Sai- es un campesino, un animal, yo creo que si llegas a hablar dos palabras con él te estresara, es un bruto

No- susurro ella bajando la mirada- nadie puede ser tan terrible

.

.

Sakura volvió a su casa, la clínica llevaría a su padre allí, ya había pasado la gravedad y era mejor que descansara con ellos, en casa, aunque una enfermera sería mandada a cuidarle.

Cuando llego Tsunade, su niñera de toda la vida le observo y abrazo, ella era la única que le conocía como nadie.

Tsunade - hablo cariñosamente- ¿Tu conocías sobre El Cerezo, verdad?

La pelirrubia de ojos miel le miro con una tenue sonrisa, Sakura sabía la respuesta, pero era mejor escucharle de su boca- si, mi niña- hablo

Sakura le observo y se sentó en uno de los sillones- ¿Por qué todos sabían?- pregunto- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Pequeña, eso se sabría en algún momento- dijo- en el momento indicado lo has sabido

¿Momento indicado Tsunade?- pregunto- ¿Cuándo mi padre estuvo a punto de morir? – pregunto nuevamente, la ojimiel se acercó a ella

no digas eso, cielo hay cosas que ya comprenderás- susurro

Si, supongo- hablo ella mirándole- iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa esperare a papá

Como digas mi niña- hablo la mujer- veré que el almuerzo este preparado

.

.

(Cañuela)

Sasori Akasuna estaba en uno de los puertos, junto con Deidara, el policía más corrupto de la zona, pues Sasori le pagaba una gran cantidad de dinero para dejarle traficar distintos objetos.

Así que ¿el viejo Haruno esta por morir?- pregunto el pelirrubio

Oh sí- hablo Sasori- y cuando esa hacienda sea mía, no lo dudes Deidara, tu me ayudarás y ganarás mucho dinero

Me parece- hablo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa malévola

.

.

Por su parte Sasuke se marchaba a la hacienda junto con Sharingan, era hora de volver al trabajo, cuando a lo lejos vio a la pequeña Kohana correr de unos maleantes que le seguían- malditos- siseo y se dispuso a cabalgar hacia donde se encontraban.

Kohana corría lo más rápido que podía, no era para nadie un secreto que los hombres de la zona solo buscaban una cosa, sexo con mujeres hermosas, y, no se podía negar que Kohana Nakamura era un diamante en bruto.

La muchacha había sido atrapada, Sasuke bajo del caballo con su espada en mano, uno de los hombres le miro- Somos tres Uchiha- hablo mirándole.

El ojinegro les miro con el ceño fruncido- suelten a la chica y váyanse al burdel- siseo molesto

Los hombres sin mas remedio la dejaron y la mujer corrió hacia el Uchiha, y, e que todos temían al Uchiha, un hombres de armas tomar.

Kohana- hablo él mirándole- es mejor que te lleve yo a casa- dijo al verla sollozar

¡No!- dijo- tu sabes que…bueno mamá….

Lo se, no le gusta que estés con hombres- hablo el moreno

Si mi madre te ve te disparara y yo no quiero que te pase nada- hablo ella

Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gustaría que eso pasará- dijo él- te daré un consejo, enamórate de alguien que te quiera y protega, los hombres somos muy brutos- ella abrió sus orbes

Yo, ya estoy enamorada de uno- dijo ella

¿Y donde esta que no lo veo?- pregunto

Él no lo sabe aun- hablo bajando la vista, mientras se mordía el labio

Míralo como me miras a mí y se dará cuenta- susurro él, ella tirito. Y bajo la vista nerviosa- vamos, te llevo- hablo

.

.

La noche apareció y con ella una tormenta muy fuerte también, el Uchiha cabalgo hacia una zona segura y seca.

¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto la muchacha, mientras caminaba hacia una zona para sentarse

Solo te protejo, Kohana- hablo él- ustedes son parte del Cerezo y es mi misión cuidar y proteger eso- dijo- si fueras mi hija, te lo explicaría de otra manera- susurro- con un beso tierno acobijada

¿Con que tipo de beso?- pregunto ella

¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese ese beso?- pregunto él mirándole, mientras se agachaba quedando de frente

uno que no olvidara nunca- susurro acariciando los labios de él

Sasuke poco a poco se acercó a ella besando sus labios sabrosos, mientras ella sacaba la camisa desabotonada que tenía él, las manos del moreno acariciaban los brazos de la muchacha, mientras bajaba las tiras de la polera y tiraba a la mujer hacia el suelo, besando deseosamente su cuello.

.

.

(Sevilla)

El padre de Sakura ya estaba en casa de manera estable, aun dormía, pero estaba a salvo. La Haruno entro a la habitación y acaricio el rostro de su padre- te prometo que me hare cargo de todo- hablo ella con cariño.

De a poco su padre abrió sus ojos y sonrió tenuemente- Sakura, cariño- susurro sentándose

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto

Bien- susurro

Llamare a la enfermera, luego hablaremos- susurro besando la frente de su padre.

.

.

Cuando pudo entrar nuevamente su padre estaba sentado ahí en la cama, esperándole.

Entonces, mi flor de Cerezo, ¿realmente te harás cargo de la hacienda?- pregunto su padre

Si- hablo ella- pero, ¿Por qué jamás me contaste sobre ella?

Cariño-susurro- jamás te vi interesada en estas cosas, tu eres una muchacha de ciudad- hablo

Lo sé, pero padre- dijo ella bufando

Mi ahijado se ha hecho cargo estos años, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- hablo él mirándole- pero ahora necesito que tu te hagas cargo y viajes a la hacienda

Lo haré- susurro- pero te demostrare a ti y a ese patán que puedo sola- hablo

No, cariño él es mi ahijado y le aprecio mucho, mi confianza es plena en él

Hn, comprendo- susurro- ¿Cuándo quieres que parta?- pregunto

Supongo que en unos días estará bien- hablo él- manda un correo a mi ahijado, él te guiará a la hacienda

Sakura asintió. Ahora debería hacerse cargo de La hacienda familiar, la hacienda oculta dentro de su vida, muchas cosas cambiarían, muchas cosas.

…

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado mucho este capítulo & me den su opinión. ^^ _

_Nos estamos leyendo pronto n.n _

_Mila. _


	2. Capítulo II

**El Cerezo**

**.**

**.**

**El Cerezo & nuestro encuentro**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura estaba en el living con Sai, que por cierto era su prometido hace un par de meses.

¿Cuándo te iras?- pregunto Sai

Lo antes posible- hablo- voy a demostrarle a mi padre que seré capaz de tomar esa responsabilidad- dijo segura de si misma

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto serio

No Sai- hablo- esta es mi responsabilidad, seré yo quien se haga cargo de el Cerezo- hablo- por la memoria de mi madre

Como digas- hablo él

.

.

(Cañuela)

Sasuke llegaba a la hacienda, allí se encontraba Sora esperándole- ¡Sasuke!- saludo él

Oh, Sora ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto bajando de Sharingan

No, solo te traje lo que mandaron de Sevilla- hablo pasándole una carta- Así que Don Haruno ¿tiene una hija?- pregunto

Si- hablo el Uchiha abriendo el sobre- pero no le conozco, solo una vez cuando era pequeña, jamás le ha importado esta hacienda- hablo

Oh ya veo- susurro Sora

Sasuke leyó la carta- No comprendo- susurro, Sora le observo- dice que vendrá a la hacienda y necesita una limo, que vendrá en avión- dijo el Uchiha

Y he de decir, que, el, era un capataz con nada de mundo, nada, tan solo conocía el pueblo, los caballos, las mujeres, animales, alcohol, paisajes, por tanto no era nada extraño que no supiera nada.

¿Sabes que es una limo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

No sé, dice que es para venir aquí ¿no?- pregunto, el moreno asintió- entonces seguro que es un burro o una mula- dijo con una sonrisa

Eso- dijo el Uchiha pensando.

.

.

(Sevilla)

Tsu, necesito que eches unos tres o cuatro perfumes- hablo Sakura caminando hacia su cuarto- tres tenidas deportivas, eh, no sé que más- hablo- le demostrare a mi padre que seré capaz de hacerlo

¿No esta de acuerdo, verdad?- pregunto ella mirándole

No, pero lo hare de igual manera- dijo firmemente

Yo iré contigo pequeña- dijo mirándole- ¿Qué harás sin tu comida? ¿Qué hare yo sin ti?- pregunto

Ay linda Tsu- sonrío abrazándole.

.

.

(Cañuela)

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en la cocina de la gran casa en El Cerezo- La señorita Haruno vendrá a esta hacienda, así que deben tratarla bien- hablo firmemente

¿Y donde la colocaremos?- pregunto una pelirroja, quien cortaba una verdura

Yo que sé- hablo- no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, Karin - dijo mirándole- se supone que es hija de un Llanero, que viva como tal

La pelinegra le observo, El Uchiha tomo una manzana y se dispuso a salir, mas antes les quedo mirando- Por cierto, saben ¿Qué es una limo?- pregunto dudoso

Shizune río y negó con la cabeza.

Bueno- susurro el Uchiha saliendo del lugar.

.

.

En un sector mas oscuro estaba el pelirrojo Sasori con unos hombres hablando de "negocios"- La hija de Haruno llegara hoy por la tarde noche - hablo- y no nos conviene la presencia de esa mujer por aquí, quien se deshaga de ella obtendrá treinta mil dólares.

Los hombres sonrieron en silencio.

Era un negocio no fácil de despreciar.

.

.

Por la tarde noche la avioneta de los Haruno paraba en el pueblo, Sakura quien vestía un vestido blanco cannel, unos tacos aguja del tono, un sombrero bajo de su avioneta en compañía de el piloto y ayudante, la muchacha observo el lugar- aquí estoy- susurro- ¿Dónde estará el taxi que he pedido?- se pregunto

Miro a su alrededor, vacío, caluroso y deprimente, según ella.

Sintió un caballo y vio a un hombre, mas menos de su edad, montando un caballo de color negro- por lo menos hay seres vivos- susurro acercándose- Oiga, ¿usted sabe de Uchiha Sasuke?- pregunto- iba a venir a recogerme, pero no le veo, me dijeron que es muy bruto, por lo que creo que era norma que no estuviera aquí

Buenas tardes- hablo él- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Si lo conozco, es un tipo peligroso señorita- hablo mirándole

Bueno, no me importa- dijo ella- lo que yo necesito es ir a la hacienda El Cerezo, necesito refrescarme-dijo- ¿sabe donde puedo conseguir una Limo?

Oh esta de suerte- dijo él- precisamente estoy acompañado- dijo tirando a un lindo burro- lo bautice hoy- dijo él- Limo, Limo, ven para acá- llamaba.

La ojijade le miro sorprendida, ¿Qué diablos?, ¿estaba de broma o que?

Limo=Limosina=auto; distinto a mula, animal llamado Limo.

Usted esta loca- dijo ella- usted pretende que me monte en esa cosa

Burro- hablo él- y este a montado cosas peores- dijo cabalgando de vuelta.

La ojijade frunció su ceño, ¿Quién se creía que era?- ¡Estúpido!- vocifero- usted no sabe quien soy- dijo molesta- llévese a ese burro no pienso montarme en esa cosa

Sasuke, quien le miraba desde lejos acaricio a su lindo caballo- Ay, Sharingan, que mujer mas molesta- dijo cabalgando de vuelta y bajándose de él.

La pelirrosa le observo, él se encamino de forma fuerte y prepotente- ¿Qué hace?- pregunto temblorosa- aléjese, aléjese- dijo sacando de su cartera un gas de pimienta y juro que arde

Eso es un desodorante- hablo él- Yo no entiendo como mi padrino Haruto no le apretó la rienda para que se quedara callada

¿De que habla?- pregunto ella- así que tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿acaso no recibió mi carta? ¿Dónde esta mi limosina?- pregunto- ¿o no sabe?

No, si ahora entiendo- dijo mirándole con sus orbes negros

Oh, me alegro- dijo irónica la ojijade- por lo menos no es tan bruto

No, lo que entiendo es lo que le hace falta- proclamo., ella le miro- un hombre

La ojijade le miro con el ceño fruncido totalmente emputecida, ella había tenido una educación para ser independiente de cualquier hombre, para que ninguno le pasará a llevar y él llega y le habla de esa manera- ¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo molesta tratando de golpearlo

Sasuke la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca acercándole a él, quedando a muy escasos centímetros- Podría besarle- susurro cerca de sus labios- pero no- dijo mirando sus orbes- usted me desagrada- dijo empujándole con cuidado

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces- ¡Usted es un…un idiota!- reclamo- hágame el favor de llevarme a la hacienda de mi padre

Pero el Uchiha ni se inmuto y subió a su caballo cabalgando de vuelta, ignorándole completamente.

La ojijade le miro molesta- ese estúpido- siseo- pero esto no se quedará así, ya vera quien manda aquí.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, un poco, digámoslo, estaba el Uchiha- Ay Sharingan- hablo tranquilizándolo- tan bonita que salió- dijo recordando a la ojijade- tan bonita, pero molesta, mejor que se vaya para su casa- dijo él.

.

.

Con Sakura quien montaba el burro, o, al menos eso trataba, a lo lejos se veían los hombres contratados por Sasori- Bien, la tomamos y le secuestramos- dijo uno

Y nos divertimos con ella- susurro otro, los tres asintieron malévolamente, la muchacha no era para nada fea, era una belleza y era una Haruno

.

.

Volviendo con Sakura, quien se había caído del burro sus maletas y miro a ese animal- por favor-dijo mirándole- quédate quietito

El burro le miraba.

De pronto, los hombres salieron tomándole por sorpresa, la ojijade grito aterrada, uno de ellos la tomaba de los brazos inmovilizándole- Señorita, tan linda y tan sola por aquí- susurro uno de ellos, haciendo que los otros rieran

Sasuke quien había con todo su pesar regresado observo como la muchacha era tomada por esos hombres, cabalgo a mas no poder- ¡Ey ustedes!- grito molesto

Es Uchiha- murmuro uno.

Sasuke bajo del caballo con su cuchilla en mano, molesto, la ojijade tenía pequeñas lagrimas, las cuales no deseaban aflorar…aun- Suéltenle- dijo.

Sasuke no tardo en comenzar a pelear y darle una golpiza a los hombres, parecía héroe de las damas en peligro, tal vez, por eso las muchachas se enamoraban de él.

Subió a la ojijade al burro dejándole ahí, para volver con aquellos hombres, dejándoles en el suelo. Sasuke, luego camino hacia la pelirrosa que estaba dada vuelta, de espaldas a él, la chica lloraba levemente, se sentía tan estúpida.

Señorita- hablo él- por favor, no se sienta tan mal- dijo tratando de calmarle- esto no salió tan mal

Sakura aun no le miraba, estaba sucia, llorando. Realmente se sentía tonta.

No llore- dijo él en un susurro

No estoy llorando- dijo aun sin verlo

Por favor- hablo- que una mujer llore, no es tan malo, significa que tiene sentimientos- dijo

No hable estupideces- dijo ella molesta

Sasuke suspiro- esta bien, vamos entonces- hablo- bajase del burro para que se estire

Que irónico Uchiha- dijo mirándole- casi me matan y violan y a usted le interesan mis piernas, Já

Entonces no lo haga por usted- hablo- hágalo por el pobre burro, usted también pesa, además de sus maletas- dijo él.

Ella le miro, mientras él se acercó para bajarla- No me toque, no me toque- dijo ella bajándose del burro rápidamente haciendo que su zapato callera al lodo.

El ojinegro se acercó a ella agachándose- su zapato- hablo

No importa- hablo ella caminando así- no me pasa nada

El moreno le miro. Esa mujer si que era rara- ¿Por qué me mira así?- pregunto- ¿Por qué se cree superior?- pregunto molesta- ya quisiera yo verle en la ciudad- hablo dejando caer lagrimas- teniendo el peso de muchos empleados en sus hombros- lloro

Sasuke no comprendió, pero verla así hizo que su corazón ¿se recogiera?- Señorita- dijo tratando de abrazarle, ella se alejo

¡No me toques!- vocifero- no se equivoque, yo no soy una mujer indefensa, yo vengo de un lugar peor que este y he sobrevivido, no necesito que un campesino venga a consolarme

Solo quería borrarle la tristeza de la cara- dijo é, ella le miro un tanto sorprendida- ¿Viene conmigo en el caballo?

¿Usted & yo?- pregunto ella con una ceja alzada

Usted, yo y Sharingan, mi caballo, que creo que le admira- dijo él- puede que yo, sea un bruto y un animal, pero él, él es un caballero- hablo.

La ojijade lo miro.

No era un buen comienzo.

Definitivamente Uchiha no sería solo una piedra en el camino.


End file.
